oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Range
For the skill and form of combat, see Ranged. A range is used to cook food through the Cooking skill. Except for special cases, any food that can be cooked on a fire can be cooked on a range. To cook food, simply 'use' it on the range. Ranges are marked on a player's map by the icon. All ranges have a lower burn rate than fires, but the range in Lumbridge Castle (referred to as the "Cook-o-matic_25") has an even lower burn rate; however, to use it, you have to have the Cook's Assistant quest finished. The nearest bank is the Culinaromancer's chest in the cellar, which requires the first part of the Recipe for Disaster quest to be completed, or the bank at the top of Lumbridge Castle. This range has a reduced burn rate, however, only works on the following foods: * Bread dough * Redberry pies * Meat pies * Stew * Beef * Rat * Chicken * Undead chicken * Undead beef * Snails from Morytania * Shrimp * Anchovies * Sardines * Herrings * Mackerel * Giant Carp from Hemenster * Trout * Cod * Pike * Salmon A table of the levels where cooking food items becomes successful 100% of the time can be found here. While ranges do reduce burn rates, if the player has not acquired the necessary cooking level not to burn, they can still burn the item they cook. Ranges and stoves operate the same way, they only vary in appearance. Tips on levelling cooking For players training on Cooking with low Cooking level, ranges can come in handy, especially the ranges within chicken farms. A common tactic would be to collect as many raw chickens as possible (which are commonly left behind by other players, who kill chickens to collect their feathers), and cook them in the range by selecting "cook all". Since food does not burn so often when cooked on a range compared with a fire, this will save the player time. A good place to level Cooking is in the Champion's Guild. You can easily kill chickens, cook them, then sell them upstairs. However, the best place for levelling cooking is the bank area in the Cooking Guild which requires the completion of the Varrock hard diary for bank access. The range there is right next to the bank, so the time between banking and cooking is only a tiny bit better than at the Rogue's Guild in Burthorpe. The time lost is more than compensated for, however, by the reduced burn rate on ranges. Locations and distances to bank Free-to-play *Falador range west from the east bank 30 squares. *Edgeville stove west from Edgeville bank 28 squares. *Al Kharid range north of Al Kharid bank 23 squares. *Lumbridge ground floor.(after completing cook's assistant) Pay-to-play * Cooking guild with Varrock hard diary completed for bank access. * Nardah has a range very close to a bank. * Sulphur vents at TzHaar city count as ranges and there's one close to the bank. *Catherby has a very close range to the bank. *Hosidius House's city kitchens range after gaining 100% favour. 8 squares from bank chest. Category:Interactive scenery